1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to providing an input device, a display apparatus, and a method of controlling the input device, and more particularly, to providing an input device that controls an operation of a display apparatus according to a sound intensity, a display apparatus, and a method of controlling the input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as an electronic bulletin board, displays a pattern image, such as handwriting or a picture, on a touch screen according to a touch input of an input device, such as an electronic pen.
When a user performs a job with respect to the pattern image based on the touch input of the input device, the user may perform an editing job with respect to the pattern image. In this case, the user executes an application provided by the display apparatus that is related to the editing job, in order to select a menu related to the editing job. In response to a particular area of the pattern image being selected by using the input device and being completely edited, the user selects a menu to return to an original function in order to re-perform the job with respect to the pattern image.
In response to a job related to the pattern image being performed on the touch screen of the display apparatus as described above, various jobs may be required to be performed for the pattern. Whenever the various jobs are required, the user may select a menu related to a corresponding job.